


Anywhere You Go

by brandedwithfire



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedwithfire/pseuds/brandedwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus knew that wherever Nasir went Agron would follow. To deny their feelings towards one another would be like denying the sun that shone above. It was clear for all to see that the pair belonged together. They were like two sides of a scale, each balancing the other out, each providing what the other needed to survive in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> As always I want to thank gaygreekgladiator for your encouragement, support and guidance <3

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Spartacus asked as he leaned muscular thighs back against the table, eyes staring intently at Agron. 

“It is what Nasir wants,” Agron nodded.

At this Spartacus could not help but raise an eyebrow, unsurprised that Nasir had such role in this decision. “Yes, but what do you want?”

For Agron, battle and vengeance was as much part of him as the blood that ran through his veins. Now that he was a free man, rid of the life of slavery and the arena, he could think of little more than fighting the Romans and taking back what they had stolen from him… at least what he could claim, for there were some things, some people, he would never see returned. There was little feeling to compare to the adrenaline that coursed through his body as he surged into battle, Nasir by his side and Romans falling under foot.  
Yet Nasir was his heart, the muscle that kept the blood pumping through his veins. He had never known such attraction before he had met Nasir. His skin burned and heart raced whenever he took the other into his arms and their connection was greater than he had ever known possible. But it was more than that; with Nasir there was no need to always be the untameable warrior. In Nasir there was peace and solace, there was a quietness he could rest and take strength in. Nasir was the air he breathed and the life to his body – without Nasir there was nothing. Somehow, from the first moment he had laid eyes upon the wild little dog, Agron had known he was happily damned.

“I want this” Agron answered, ensuring to emphasise the word I. “I want…”

“… Nasir” Spartacus interjected, the faintest hint of a smile curling his lips. There was no taunt or jest in his voice, just the mere unspoken truth that both men knew. 

Agron could not help but snort, his deep green eyes looking to Spartacus as his own lips turned upwards at the mention of his lover’s name. If there was anyone that would understand his desire for Nasir, any who would comprehend the bond between them, woven together like string, it would be Spartacus. Although he spoke so little of his wife, Agron was no fool and had heard the stories of Sura, of Spartacus’ grief over losing his heart. He had seen similar reaction when Mira had died and with her passing it was as though a light had gone out within their leader. 

“He is tired of this life,” Agron admitted as he leaned back against the brick wall behind him. “He wishes for more than battle and blood and loss of those he calls friend. Who am I to deny him this?”

Spartacus nodded in understanding. There had always been more to Nasir than just the blade and spear he wielded in hand. He was an organiser, a man skilled in the cohesive running of the camp, constantly checking supplies and keeping track of needs. He was a man of intelligence and one that clearly desired more. 

“Where will you go?” Spartacus asked needing to say no more of Nasir, for he knew that wherever the Syrian went Agron would follow. To deny their feelings towards one another would be like denying the sun that shone above. It was clear for all to see that the pair belonged together. They were like two sides of a scale, each balancing the other out, each providing what the other needed to survive in this world. 

“Home… at least that is the plan for now. I want to show Nasir where I grew up, my village. If my family are still there I need to tell them of….” Agron paused as thoughts of his brother flooded mind. Even to this day he struggled to say Duro’s name aloud, a sacred name spoken rarely and only then in the hushed silence of the room he shared with Nasir. 

A quiet filled the room before Spartacus spoke again. “I will see that you have all the supplies you both need.” With that the rebel leader pushed himself away from the table and strode across the room closing the space between himself and Agron. “You will be missed my friend.”

“And you” Agron nodded as a smile once more spread across his lips. Holding out his hand he clasped Spartacus’ forearm, an unspoken conversation passing between them in which both acknowledged the strength and help the other provided over the years. Their relationship had been a rocky path of both trust and disagreement yet at the end of the day each knew the other always had his back. 

“Have you told Crixus?” Spartacus asked as he released Agron’s forearm. 

Agron snorted loudly and shook his head, a look of disgust sweeping across his features. “I will be glad to see the back of that shit eating Gaul!” Yet as he spoke there was little malice in his voice. Instead, just as unspoken conversation with Spartacus, there was a hint of respect and deep down Agron knew he would somehow miss the Gaul, even with all his faults. Though he would rather be fed to a pack of wild wolves than to say such a thing aloud! 

Spartacus could not help but laugh as eyes rolled at Agron’s taunt. Never would those two see eye to eye and yet they were more similar than both cared to admit. “We will meet again” Spartacus said with a firm nod as he once more reached out his hand and clasped Agron’s forearm.

“When Rome burns,” Agron smiled, returning the gesture with one final squeeze of his hand before turning and leaving the room.

***

“What did he say?” Nasir asked as deep brown eyes looked up at Agron as he stepped over the threshold into the small room they shared.

Agron could only smile seeing the concern and worry written all over Nasir’s face from where he sat on their small cot. It had been he whom had prompted Agron to go speak with Spartacus saying that it would come better from his lips. “He wishes us well and will see we have all the supplies we need.”

A loud sigh escaped past Nasir’s lips, a breath he did not even realise he had been holding until that moment. So it was done, they would leave this life and begin another, somewhere new, somewhere free from battle and death and loss of friends and those they loved. 

“And you are sure you want this? Really want this?” Nasir suddenly asked his dark eyes wide as he looked up at Agron. The Syrian knew how much Agron lived and breathed battle. As though it was part of his body, the smell of blood and groans of dying Roman’s giving him life and breath. To draw a man away from such needs was a powerful request and Nasir knew he was asking a great deal of Agron. 

For his part Agron only smiled. With the sound of booted feed he stalked across the small room and knelt down in front of where Nasir sat. Raising his hands he placed them on Nasir’s knees immediately feeling the heat of his lover’s body surging through his skin. Green eyes locked with brown and for a moment Agron said nothing, happy to drown in those deep eyes that were as much a part of his life as the air he breathed.

“I would upturn mountains just to see you smile” he spoke softly but the intensity and love was heavy in his voice. “I would follow you anywhere Nasir. This is what I want.”  
Nasir felt the pounding of his heart within swelling chest and he could only shake his head. Agron was a man of intensity, everything he did was at the highest level possible. He fought with every muscle within his body, he laughed with his entire belly and he loved with every beat of his heart. Sometimes Nasir felt overwhelmed by Agron’s passion, his jealousy clear in the looks he gave to others that spoke with the Syrian, yet Nasir knew Agron’s intentions were well meant. Agron was simply Agron and to change such things about him would be impossible. He loved the man for all his intensity and passion and found refuge from this life of blood and slaughter in such powerful love.

“You are a fool” Nasir laughed as he raised both hands and cupped the stubbled cheeks of his lover. Leaning forward he pressed thick lips to Agron’s and kissed him deeply, a silent thank you passing between their kiss. 

“Driven that way by a wild little dog” Agron laughed as he broke the kiss, green eyes glittering in delight to see the happiness written all over Nasir’s face. However his laughter was cut short by the punch to the shoulder he received. Shaking his head he stood up and lifting hands from Nasir’s knees he moved them to the man’s shoulders pushing him backwards onto the cot as Agron climbed on as well. 

Settling himself next to his lover Agron lay on his side, throwing an arm over Nasir as the Syrian turned to look up at him. 

“When do we leave?” Nasir asked, finding Agron’s hand and entwining their fingers. 

“Spartacus will see that supplies are made available. The weather will hold for many more weeks but winter will always come. I think soon, within a day or two. Best to start our journey while the weather is still warm.” There was determination in Agron’s voice as though he had already made silent plans upon when they should leave. 

Nasir just nodded and shifted closer to the warmth of Agron’s larger body. A silence fell upon the room as both lay lost in their thoughts of the future. It was only the soft breath taken by Nasir and parting lips that broke such thoughts.

“I will miss Spartacus and Donar, Gannicus and his wine, Crixus and Saxa but it will be Naevia who I will miss the most. Her friendship and guidance has been most treasured.”

“She is a good woman” Agron agreed as eyes closed in the dim light of their small room.

“She is good for Crixus” Nasir added. Turning dark eyes upwards he looked at Agron a mischievous grin curling thick lips upwards. “You will miss him…”

“Who?” Agron asked, one eye cracking open followed by the other.

“Crixus” Nasir grinned, tongue darting out from mouth to lick along bottom lip.

“Crixus?!” Agron spluttered, eyes widening as a loud snort rumbled from his body. “I will be glad to see the back of that shit eating Gaul!” Memories of a similar comment only recently made to Spartacus coming to mind. 

Nasir laughed loudly, the sound of his laughter filling the room as he tugged playfully upon Agron’s fingers in his own. “See, you will miss him” he teased. 

Agron only grunted his disgust loudly and pulled Nasir closer to him the warmth of his lover’s body flush with his own. No blanket was needed on such night when he had Nasir by his side. 

“Do you still want to return to your village?” Nasir asked deciding it best to change topic of discussion. 

“If you want to…” There was some hesitation in Agron’s voice, a sudden concern that perhaps Nasir may have changed his mind and that he had another destination in mind for their travels.

“I do” Nasir smiled, nodding his head.

He wanted to see Agron’s village, to see the place where his lover had grown from a babe to a boy to a man. He wanted to see the goats that Agron sometimes spoke of and the giant river that Duro had almost drowned in once. But most of all he prayed that Agron’s mother and relatives were still alive so that his lover could once more be reunited with those that he held so close to his heart. 

“It will be cold, especially in winter” Agron said as he stared down into brown orbs. “Colder than you have ever known. There will be ice and snow and winds so fierce that your skin will feel like it is being torn from bone unless covered with thick fur.” 

“Are you trying to put me off?” Nasir asked, eyebrows rising although he knew there would be nothing to turn him away from course now set.  
“Not turn you away, just warning you that is all.”

Nasir just grinned and leaning up he pressed thick lips to Agron’s, kissing his lover deeply. “With you by my side I have all the warmth I need” he said softly, lips moving against Agron’s as he spoke. 

“You flatter me little man” Agron laughed and pulled Nasir closer to him. Within the next few days they would start their new journey together, and while Agron was eager to see his homeland again, he knew that all he really needed for this new life was a blade at his hip and Nasir by his side.


End file.
